


Breather

by TheLegendOfChel (Chilz)



Series: Bonding Moments [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), College AU, Dom/sub Undertones, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilz/pseuds/TheLegendOfChel
Summary: Lance decides Keith has been studying too hard and needs a break.





	Breather

“Babe, come to bed.”

Keith didn’t look up from the textbook he was hunched over.

“Can’t,” he replied tersely.

Two long brown arms wrapped around him from behind and a pointy chin settled on top of his head.

“Your test isn’t until the end of the week and you’ve been studying for hours. You’re not gonna retain anything if you’re too exhausted to read.”

Lance had a point, but Keith was too stubborn to admit that the words in front of him had been swimming in and out of focus for the last thirty minutes. Besides, he couldn’t afford to fail this exam. He could sleep when the semester was over. Or when he was dead, whichever came first.

At Keith’s lack of response, Lance sighed and walked out of the room. Keith missed his warmth but quickly refocused on his work.

He was concentrating so much on re-reading a paragraph for the third time that he didn’t notice Lance return until a strip of black cloth was slipped over Keith’s eyes, blocking the words.

“Hey! What are you—”

“You need a break,” Lance said firmly as he knotted the cloth behind Keith’s head. Keith reached up to remove the offending material but Lance grabbed his wrists. “And as your boyfriend, it is my duty to make sure you don’t die from stress. So we’re gonna have a little fun, then we’re gonna sleep, and then you can go back to studying tomorrow.”

“Lance,” Keith said irritably. “This isn’t funny, let me go.”

Lance spun Keith’s desk chair around to face him and tied Keith’s wrists together with what felt like some kind of silk scarf. Without any warning, he scooped Keith up and threw him over his shoulder.

“Lance!”

Despite his protests, Keith couldn’t help the curl of heat in his lower stomach. The fact that Lance could pick him up like it was nothing never failed to get him excited. Even so, as Lance walked the familiar steps through their small apartment, Keith struggled a bit out of both stubbornness and to make things more fun.

Soon enough, Lance dropped him onto their bed. Keith tried once again to remove the blindfold but Lance quickly pushed him onto his back and pressed Keith’s wrists into the mattress above his head.

Lance’s mouth brushed against his and Keith obligingly parted his lips. A warm tongue dipped inside. Lance must have just brushed because he tasted like mint.

As he distracted Keith with his talented tongue, Lance fiddled with the bonds around Keith’s wrists. Once he pulled away for air, Keith realized the scarf had been attached to something, probably the iron bars of the headboard. He tugged but couldn’t lower his arms.

However, any minor discomfort was quickly forgotten when Lance turned his attention to his boyfriend’s neck. As he nibbled on Keith’s ear, Lance set about unbuttoning the red shirt Keith wore. Keith shivered as his torso was exposed to the cool air.

“I have a present for you,” Lance murmured. “I was gonna save it until finals week was over, but I figure now is as good a time as any.”

Lance’s weight suddenly disappeared, leaving Keith feeling cold and oddly vulnerable. He strained to keep track of his boyfriend’s movement, listening as Lance rummaged in his closet. With a triumphant sound, Lance returned and pulled the blindfold off.

Keith blinked in the low light and focused on the item in front of him.

It was a gag.

They had used gags before, usually with cloth or special tape that didn’t hurt the skin, but this was an honest to goodness black leather gag. It looked kind of like a belt with a small ball attached to one side.

“What do you think?” Lance asked.

Keith looked up. Despite Lance’s smug grin, Keith knew him well enough to recognize the nervousness in his blue eyes. Wordlessly, he opened his mouth.

Those eyes lit up and Lance gently inserted the ball. Keith held his head up so Lance could fasten the buckle.

“How’s that?” Lance asked. “Not too tight?”

Keith shook his head. The leather felt snug, but not at all painful.

“You remember what to do if you want to stop?”

Keith snapped his fingers three times.

With a grin, Lance retrieved the blindfold and tied it back over Keith’s eyes. He then straddled the other boy once more and swooped down to resume worshipping Keith’s neck. He whispered sweet nothings between kissing and nipping at Keith’s skin.

Lance’s mouth travelled further down, grazing his clavicle then moving down his chest. Keith squirmed and let out a muffled gasp as teeth scraped across one of his nipples, followed by the soothing swipe of a tongue.

Keith helpfully lifted his hips as large hands relieved him of his pants and underwear. Warm breath grazed his inner thigh, causing him to shudder as Lance nibbled and sucked at the sensitive skin. Keith tensed in anticipation but Lance seemed content to focus his attention on creating hickies on his boyfriend’s legs rather than move to a place where his mouth would be more appreciated.

“Mmmmph,” Keith whined, tugging petulantly at his bonds.

Lance chuckled and the vibration of his voice danced across Keith’s skin. 

“What’s the matter?” he teased. “You want something?”

Keith struggled harder.

“Mmmph!”

“What’s that, babe? I can’t quite understand you.”

Keith grumbled behind the gag and Lance laughed.

“Oh wait, is this what you meant?”

Finally, that perfect mouth swallowed Keith whole. His hips jerked automatically but strong hands held him down so he didn’t accidentally hurt Lance.

Keith moaned as Lance’s talented tongue brought him closer to the edge. A slick finger slipped inside of him and Keith thrashed even more, the scarf taut around his wrists. Before he could find relief, Lance pulled off and drew away.

“Sure you wouldn’t rather be studying right now? I can go get that book if you want.”

Keith blindly hooked his ankles over Lance’s shoulders and tried to reel him back in. Laughing, Lance pressed a kiss to the inner side of his knee.

“Okay, okay, I get it. Give me a second.”

He waited impatiently as Lance stripped off his clothes. At the telltale sound of a condom being unwrapped, Keith perked up. He was soon rewarded with the return of Lance’s mouth and fingers as his boyfriend simultaneously gave him head and stretched him open.

Before Keith could finish, Lance once again pulled away, but only so he could reposition himself. Achingly slow, Lance pushed inside of Keith.

“Doing okay?” Lance’s lips caressed the shell of Keith’s ear.

Keith nodded and brought his legs up to wrap around Lance. He bucked his hips to encourage Lance to move.

“Your wish is my command,” Lance snapped his hips forward and proceeded to turn Keith into a writhing mess.

It was a good thing Keith liked to be gagged because otherwise they’d probably get a lot of noise complaints.

Once they had finished and Keith wasn’t so much a human being as a pile of blissed out goo, Lance returned from the bathroom and ran a warm washcloth over Keith’s skin. Once he was clean, Lance reached up and untied Keith’s arms, pressing a kiss to the inside of each wrist.

Keith heard the pop of a bottle cap and the scent of flowers washed over him as Lance rubbed soothing oil into his skin. The scarf had been pretty soft, so Keith doubted it even left a mark, but he wasn’t about to complain if Lance wanted to pamper him a bit.

Lance’s hand brushed against the blindfold but Keith quickly shook his head. Lance paused.

“You want to leave it on?”

Keith nodded.

“The gag too?”

“Mmhmm,” Keith liked his new present and wasn’t ready to take it off just yet.

“Alright, but you let me know the second it becomes uncomfortable.”

Keith nodded again and snuggled into Lance’s arms. He rested his head on his boyfriend’s chest with a content sigh.

As he drifted off to sleep, Keith didn’t think about his exam even once.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this goes without saying, but just to cover my bases: this is a work of fiction and therefore Lance and Keith can be a little looser with safety. In real life please don’t wear a gag while you sleep because depending on the type it can be very dangerous. This has been a PSA.
> 
> Also, fun fact: the title of this fic is a reference to the manga Nana to Kaoru, who refer to their bdsm sessions as “breathers” because they provide stress relief from Nana’s hectic responsibilities. If you like bondage (which you probably do if you’ve made it this far) it’s a pretty good series. It is a male dom and female sub though, if that matters to you.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please check out my other works too! The next fic in the Bonding Moments series will be a much plottier story set in a rebel spy au, so look forward to that!
> 
> \-----
> 
> Минорно translated this fic into Russian! You can find it here:
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7782106


End file.
